Every day, accelerometers play an important role in improving the function and usability of common electronics, transportation, and even medical devices. From detecting motion in cellular phones, deployment of airbags during an automotive accident, premature failure detection of household appliances, and even detection of seismic events, accelerometers make it all possible. With the rise of both wearable and implantable medical devices, accelerometers are regularly being used as an aid in diagnosis of patients.